


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Mickey L (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-08-09
Updated: 1988-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Mickey%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Wylie out sick, Fox is saddled with an overzealous substitute who injures Paul. Fox is livid. While healing himself, Paul is discovered by a young woman who helps them escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

'TIL DEATH DO US PART  
by Mickey Lee  
© 1988

Paul Forrester and his son Scott Hayden had decided on the small town of Bowerson, Ohio as a new temporary home. Scott would attend school here in the fall. Paul had already found a photography job at the local magazine _Bowerson Today_.

But Government agent George Fox had found them and he and his men were closing in. Wylie was home sick with a summer cold, so General Wade had assigned Fox a tough-type security investigator named David Smalls. He could at least shave, thought Fox.

 

Karrie Tucker had opened up her Reading Center two years ago. It was hard work, especially when she also had a job as a child counselor. But the previous library had been burned down by vandals and the City was slow in building another one so she did something about it. Because a library was so important for the children.

Karrie, an attractive young woman of twenty-three, closed up the Reading Center for the night. It was 8:00. She walked to her Subaru, got in, and drove off. Today she felt like such a failure. A young girl she was counseling and who she thought she had gotten through to had attempted suicide and wound up in the hospital. Karrie needed to go to her favorite place to think - the backwoods of Bowerson.

 

Paul and Scott raced, desperate, through the forest. They had to get away from Fox and his men but Paul sensed that Fox's new assistant Smalls wanted to go further than Fox - Smalls, this troubled, violent, xenophobic individual, wanted to kill them. They ran on, only to run into Smalls ahead of them, aiming his 45 at Paul.

Smalls shot at Paul. Scott shouted a warning but it was too late. The gunfire caught his father in the arm and leg. There was blood. Paul was knocked backward.

"Dad!" Scott screamed. Fox ran up to Scott and grabbed him. "Let me go, Fox! Dammit, let me go to my dad!"

Fox focused angrily on Smalls. "Your orders were to use tranquillizing darts!" Fox yelled at Smalls. "This is all I need - a psycho rule-breaker. Go get Forrester and let's go. If he dies -"

"He's gone!" Smalls exclaimed.

Four hours had passed and Fox and Smalls had not found the alien. That is, until a wide beam of blue light shot out at them from the trees, stunning them. They collapsed to the cold ground, unconscious.

A tear ran down Scott's face as his father came forward and hugged him. Paul had used,-the power sphere to heal his wounds. A pretty woman was with him. "She knows," Paul told Scott. "She found me while I was using the sphere to cure myself."

"She'll help us?" asked Scott.

Paul smiled at Karrie. "Yes."

"I was so afraid you were dead, Dad."

"Losing a parent or family member," said Karrie, "has to be one of the hardest losses a person can face."

Karrie dropped Paul and Scott off on the road far from the woods.

"Good luck," Karrie said as Paul and Scott got out and grabbed their things. "I have an appointment with a very special girl in the hospital."

"Good luck, Karrie Tucker," Paul said. "Thank you."

She drove off, back to Bowerson. *

Paul and Scott started walking.

THE END


End file.
